Colors of Love
by Onedi28
Summary: Six-part story about the everyday lives of the goddesses and their relationships with each other. Written on a whim. Chika x Vert, Blanc x Plutia, Neptune x Noire. Post Victory.
1. Emerald

**This part is concurrent with: Blanc, Noire. **

Never thought I would be writing fanfics again, but I really love this series, so I made an exception. Anyway, this story will take place in seven parts, plus an epilogue, each from a different point of view. It will start with Chika, then Blanc, Neptune, Vert, Plutia, and Noire. Chika is probably my favorite character so how could I leave her out. Anyway the pairings are Chika x Vert, Blanc x Plutia (I had no one else to pair Blanc with), and Neptune x Noire.

Colors of Love - Part One (Chika)

Emerald - The Human That Would Transcend Mortality

* * *

"This is Leanbox's Basilicom, Chika speaking".

"Hello Chika, it's Histoire, i've found the answer to your question...CPU memories do indeed affect both worlds, so if you use a CPU memory in one, you will become a CPU in both". After hearing that I rushed to my room in excitement without hanging up the phone. If I could become a goddess, then Vert has no reason to deny me. She has already admitted that the reason she denies me is because I will die long before her.

I found the CPU memory that the other Vert gave me. It began to glow and I was enveloped in light, I had been reborn as Emerald Heart. This way, Vert can be with me without having to worry about my death. Well, maybe reborn isn't the right word, I mean my hair is the same, the only things that changed are my outfit and my height, but who cares? There is no way Vert can resist me now!

"Lady Vert, I have a surprise for you!"

"Can't you see i'm occup- eh!?"

"I am a CPU now!"

"...That 'other' me was responsible for this wasn't she?"

* * *

"Chika, wake up already."

"Huh...Lady Vert…? Where am I?"

"Cave found you collapsed by the entrance to the basilicom. She also gave me this stone she found next to you." Vert held up the CPU memory as if to taunt me.

"Give me that! It's mine!"

"What use do you have for a CPU memory, Emerald Heart?"

"You...know about that?"

"I asked Histoire what this was, she said you asked her about it."

"Why are you watching over me and not playing games?"

"Oh, so the one time I care for you I am told to play games?"

"N-no thats not it…"

"Well, at least now I don't have to worry about you dying on me...I guess I will give it a shot…"

"Really!? Lady Vert! Are you...finally…" I was pushing my index fingers against each other while avoiding Vert's gaze.

"Just keep quiet okay? If Noire found out I got into a relationship before her, who knows what will happen…"

"I...I just can't believe...after all this time...finally…" I had been waiting for this moment for years, all those times that I have faked sick are finally going to pay off. "Ver-"

Ring-Ring-Ring

"Leanbox Basilicom, Vert speaking. Uh-huh, I see… alright I am on my way…" Vert hung up the phone and looked at me with a face of discontent. "Apparently there is meeting between goddesses going on at Planeptune, something about Histoire worrying about Neptune having a drastic change in her behavior, and something about Noire I think, you can come if you want."

I was so close...and then they just HAD to interrupt my moment…

* * *

As soon as Vert and I sat down, Plutia and Blanc walked in holding hands. Plutia was looking ahead with a huge smile on her face, while Blanc was looking away, obviously being embarrassed.

"Dammit Neptune! How am I supposed to go out looking like this!?" Noire must've really been furious if we could hear her from the other room.

"Well, um, it's not my fault that your face happened to be where my pudding landed."

"Yes it is! You said "Noire, you really need to loosen up a bit" and then threw it at me!"

"You know, it would be much more logical to have soundproof walls in a basilicom, you know, to protect political secrets...anyway…" Vert turned to look at Blanc and Plutia with a big smile on her face. "So did something happen between you two?"

Plutia raised her arms and screamed "Yes! We are bestest of friends now!" While Blanc banged her head against the table and muttered "idiot." Plutia then began to stare at me with a sadistic glow in her eyes. "Oh and congratulations on becoming a goddess Chika!"

"How did you know about that may I ask?"

"Histy told me! Anyways i'm going to look for Neppy!"

I had hoped Histoire could keep a secret, but apparently she is incapable of that.

* * *

Plutia strode into the room with the biggest smile on her face. "Guess what everyone! I found Neppy! And she was kissing Noire!"

"It's about time…" retorted Blanc "I was even thinking of writing a story about how pathetic they were about hiding their feelings".

"So you're not surprised…?" Plutia's smile quickly faded as Blanc returned to reading her book

"Well I am surprised Plutia." Vert was such a good liar. She just told me the other day that she figured out how to hook them up while she was playing one of her MMOs.

"Um...has anyone seen Neptune? Not that I care or anything..." Spoke Noire in just a slightly concerned tone. "I heard her scream pudding! and then when I went to check up on her she wasn't there..."

**End of Chika's Story**


	2. White

**Note: This part is concurrent with: Chika and Noire.**

For clarity's sake, the order of stories is as follows, and stories in parenthesis take place at the same time: (Blanc, Noire, Chika), (Neptune), (Plutia, Vert). Also a message like the one in bold above will be at the top of every chapter to make it less confusing. And remember, don't expect an actual plot, I just felt that it needed something, so I made a plot that is even less serious than that of episode 8 of the anime (the fanservice episode).

I was considering upping the rating from T to M due to Blanc's language, but after writing the chapter there was barely any cursing at all. The Plutia used in this story is the Hyperdimension's Plutia, which is the one that we never see in the game. Plutia has pretty much the exact same personality, but I didn't want to bring in a second dimension. **Uploads will slow to one chapter every two weeks or so as school is getting in the way.**

Colors of Love - Part 2 (Blanc)

White - The Goddess That Would Feign Denial

I woke up and began my normal boring routine, finishing up the book I was reading, then going to wash up whatever drawing Ram did on my face. Only problem today is that there was no drawing. Unfortunately, that messes up my whole routine. Sighing, I went to check on Ram to see if she was sick, but she was playing with someone I had never seen before. "Who are you? Why are you playing with my sisters?" I asked, worrying if she worked for some pedophile like CFW Trick.

"I am Plutia...Histy started to yell at Neppy so I left before I got dragged in too…" I should've known that Neptune was responsible for this. When I stopped thinking to look at Plutia I noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"...Are you outta your damn mind!? You just walk into my house, hog my sisters, and then fall asleep while I am talking to you!?"

"Blanc...don't be mean to Plutia...we found her sleeping on the floor outside and Mina helped us bring her in…"

"Yeah! It's not like she forced us to play with her or anything, plus Rom is about to cry!" I looked at Rom, and sure enough, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. Plutia began to comfort Rom and I found myself wondering when she even woke up.

* * *

"Plutie! Are you here!?" I knew that voice from a mile away, it was that idiot Neptune, why she couldn't just call is beyond me…

"Oh...hi Neppy!

"I've been looking all over for you, Blanc didn't beat you up or anything did she? She can be really mean sometimes, probably because she's so flat."

"You snobby bitch! Say it again to my face and I'll rip your tongue out!"

Plutia then got up and spoke "bye Rom and Ram, oh and Blanny, you look really cute when you are angry…*grin*."

* * *

That night, I stood on the balcony wondering what she meant, looking back at it now, it is really stupid of me not to have realized it. The worst part is, I feel as if I am starting to like that Plutia...but her personality is so similar to Neptune's, and I hate her...Well there was only one way to find out, and that is to head for Planeptune...wait a minute, who the hell gave her permission to call me 'Blanny'!?

-The Next Morning-

"Ah mou~ Neptune...GET OFF OF ME!" Noire's screaming...that's what I was greeted with as I entered Planeptune's basilicom.

"Neptune...Get your ass out here right now~" I screamed with my eyes twitching.

"Oh hey, its Blanc...what brings you here?"

"I need to speak with Plutia."

"Oh that's too bad...she's sleeping, and nobody can wake her up. But we are going to have a meeting between goddesses here later today, so you might as well just stay."

I sighed and transformed before turning to look at Neptune. "We'll see about that, just take me to her."

* * *

"Tanzerin Trombe!" I screamed as I slammed my hammer on the floor next to where Plutia was sleeping.

"Ugh...mmm...oh...hi Blanny…"

"You...what did you mean when you called me 'cute' yesterday? You've got some nerve."

"I meant exactly what it sounds like...you look cute with that face too...hey wanna lie down and take a nap?" I began to blush as I heard her say that. How can she just utter those words with such a smile on her face? And why do I feel slightly uneasy about this...I mean I know what she is like in HDD, but this isn't her HDD form...maybe its just habit.

"If you don't respond…" Plutia's body began to glow white as she initiated her transformation.

"O-okay...fine…" Wait...did I just agree to sleep with her!?

"Yay!" Plutia pulled me in for a kiss before she fell asleep on her bed, I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

"They look so cute don't they?" Spoke Neptune.

"Maybe Plutia will help her make more shovelware" Responded Noire

"Hey bitch! At least my newest hardware is going to have backwards compatibility."

"It doesn't matter...after all, Lastation only does everything. We have a long, bright future...unlike Lowee. Anyway, I see that you are awake, you should head to the meeting room, Chika and Vert are already there."

**End of Blanc's Story.**


	3. Black

**Note: This part is concurrent with: Chika, Blanc.**

Early Release! Why the hell I am I so motivated to write this fic...probably because it's Noire-poo. Time for my favorite goddess, and probably tied with Chika for my favorite character, but also the character with the most generic personality of all the goddesses (not including candidates) I mean a workaholic/tsundere? Half of the time I don't even remember that Noire is a tsundere. You look at other tsunderes and it is so obvious, but with Noire it's almost like it's hidden...except when someone compliments her or she is near Neptune.

Colors of Love - Part 3 (Noire)

Black - The Goddess Who Merely Wanted To Work

"Uni, did you file the papers?"

"Yes Sis! Anything else?" Uni said with a smile.

"Nope, that's it for now, take the rest of the day off." Uni was shocked, did her sister really just say that? Her workaholic sister? Well, only one thing she could do, go see Nepgear!

"Alright...now that she is gone…" I locked the room and went to the back where I've stored my cosplay outfits. On the wall in the closet I found a note that read "Found ya stash! -Neptune" and attached to it was a camera. That bitch! What the hell does she think she is doing!? Does she have any idea what will happen if people find out about my habit!? Or is that what she wants to happen… I better get to Planeptune before that idiot does anything...who knows what photos she has taken.

* * *

As I approached Planeptune's basilicom I couldn't help but notice a familiar face walk out holding hands with what looked like Nepgear…

"Uni? What are you doing here?"

"S-sis!? Um...this isn't what it looks like…"

"I really don't care who you like Uni, as long as it doesn't interfere with work."

"Y-yes! Anyway...why are you here?"

"Let's just say Neptune took a bigger scoop of pudding than she should have."

"Oh no! What did my sister do!?" Interjected Nepgear

"Don't play dumb!" I returned the camera that I found on the wall of my closet.

"Oh...this...I swear! I didn't want to do it! She made me!"

"Whatever, just don't do anything like this to Uni...or else."

"D-don't worry! I won't!" Nepgear then proceeded to walk to where she was headed before I arrived.

"...Thanks for not being angry sis…" Uni then proceeded to chase after Nepgear.

* * *

I must've had some kind of flames in my eyes, because even Plutia knew to stay out of my way, and Histoire had no problem telling me Neptune's location without me even asking.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I shouted.

"Um, something wrong? Couldn't beat a boss on one of my games?"

"Not that you idiot!" I threw the note Neptune left me at her. "YOU'D BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"

"Um...how would I go about explaining this...Plutia! Plan B!" I felt something like a stuffed animal hit me in the back of the head with enough force to knock me unconscious.

* * *

I woke up to find Neptune sitting on top of me, I would imagine that my face turned red, but it's not like I have a mirror or anything.

"Ah mou~ Neptune! Get off me!"

"You always have this weird look in your eyes whenever Plutie and I spend time together you know?"

"Shut up! It's not like i'm jealous or anything!"

"Oh but I think you are…" Neptune began to lean in for a kiss. "I wonder what you are jealous about mm? Plutie? or me?"

"W-will you shut up! Both of you are lazy idiots! It's a wonder you still have any shares!"

"Now thats not very nice...plus Nepgear has already stolen away your sister…" I became furious at this last comment. Did she really need to bring Uni into the conversation? Thats it, i've had enough of this shit. I threw Neptune off of me only to put myself on top of her. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled it towards me as both of us prepared to kiss. And what a wonderful kiss it was...

-At the same time, in Lastation-

"Nepgear, why exactly did you put a camera in my sister's closet? And are there any more cameras there?"

"No I only put one, and I only did it because Neptune told me to, If you ask me I think she likes Noire…"

"Well obviously! Who wouldn't like sis!?"

"No not that type of like...well...anyway...I should probably get rid of the camera I put in your room…"

"Wait, what!?"

-Later that night, in Planeptune-

"Pudding!" I heard Neptune scream really loudly, but it was louder than normal. Nothing better have happened to her, I mean we finally got into a relationship.

"Histoire, have you seen Neptune?"

"Well, her scream probably resulted from us being fresh out of pudding, but usually she will send Compa or IF to get some, it's very unusual for her to go out on her own...oh and congratulations on your new relationship!"

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Plutia walked in on you two kissing." That damned Plutia, well at least I know she is already in a

relationship with Blanc, so I don't have to worry about her being jealous. Either way, I have a bigger task for the time being, I have to find Neptune. Knowing her this is some stupid prank she is playing on me to 'test' me or something else stupid like that.

"Neptune! Neptune!" Ugh, where did that purple idiot go now...wait a minute...perhaps Nepgear will know…I think she headed towards Lastation with Uni…

I walked towards Uni's room in the basilicom and opened the door, I was a bit too disgruntled to knock. And of course, she was lying asleep, naked, with Nepgear in her bed. "UNI! Wake up!" I shouted.

"Oh...sis...AHHH!" Uni quickly pulled the covers over Nepgear's head so that I wouldn't see.

"For the last time, I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't detract from work. Now wake up Nepgear, the purple idiot has run off again."

* * *

"I see...ok...I will tell her." *click* "Histoire says she is in Planeptune's basilicom, apparently she bought a bunch of pudding cases shaped like your face." For fucks sake...couldn't that purple idiot just tell me this from the beginning…

**End of Noire's Story**


	4. Purple

**Note: This part is a prequel to: Rainbow (Epilogue)**

**Note: This part is concurrent with: Plutia, Vert.**

**Note: This part is a sequel to: Noire**

Short chapter because I am addicted to Elsword. Nep! NepNepNep! I should just write the whole chapter like this shouldn't I? Nep nep nep, nep nep nep nep? Nep nep nep! Okay scratch that. Anyway it's time for the continuation of Noire's chapter, and the first chapter of the story's second half. I feel that Noire would probably be dominant in a relationship with Neptune, so I tried. Anyway for those who haven't guessed, I am uploading these in a sandwich format (i.e. Chika is first, Vert is last, Blanc is second, Plutia is fifth). Anyway, I am really enjoying how much the fanbase has grown since the anime started. Hell, if it wasn't for an ad on a shonen jump back in 2011 I would never have even considered the game after seeing the reviews.

Colors of Love - Part 4 (Neptune)

Purple - The Goddess That Would Ignite The Flame

"Nepu!? Noire is angry?" Well obviously she is angry, she has steam pouring out of her ears.

"Why couldn't you just tell me where you were going you idiot!"

"Um, because then you would be all like "I don't care where you are going or anything!" Now take these." I handed Noire a container of pudding and a spoon. "When I open my mouth you feed me, okay?"

"W-what!? I have better things to do than this!"

"But it would make me so very upset...I may even cry." That has to get Noire, she is so gullible when it comes to things like relationships.

"I'm not going to fall for your shit Neptune! Do you have any idea how much worrying you caused me!? I went all the way to Lastation to ask Nepgear if she knew where you were!"

"Oh come on, don't get hung up on the little things."

"You idiot! You think the world just revolves around you don't you! That's it, I am leaving!" I grabbed Noire's hand before she left and pulled her towards me, this was my chance to take the dominant position in the relationship. Unfortunately, she pushed me to the ground and then proceeded to position herself on top of me. "You purple idiot, how can you live like this…"

"I approve of myself, I look pretty hot! I mean check out my mmmmfffff." And of course, like any sappy love story, she silenced what I had to say with her lips. "The floor is hurting my back...my bedroom is right over there…"

-The Next Morning-

Noire is going to be so embarrassed when she wakes up! Uni is standing at the door asking why Noire is naked, and Nepgear is standing there with her legs twitching!

"Um...s-sis? Why are you naked?"

"Mmm...Uni...is that you…? Wait...Uni!? Ahhh!" I knew it, this is some priceless comedy.

"D-did you...um...with Neptune…? And...um...did you hear anything coming from the other room last night?" Haha, Nepgear had some fun last night too I see.

"That's none of your business! And no I didn't hear anything, but it's not like I don't already know what's going on in that bedroom between the two of you! Anyway, we should head back to Lastation, Kei is probably getting worried."

"Oh! Let me come!" I shouted, I knew if I stayed here, Histy would make me do work, but if I told Noire that she would make me stay.

* * *

Lastation's basilicom is a lot more formal than the Planeptune one, even Uni's room looks formal, while my room is virtually any ten year old's video game room.

"Say Noire, how long has Uni liked Nepgear?"

"Hm? I have no idea honestly, I began to notice something was off, but when I asked her she yelled and then ran away. It took a couple hours for me to find out the truth, and even after I told her that I have no problem with Nepgear, she still felt uncomfortable about bringing her here. Anyway, I had something special prepared for us, want to see?" Noire walked up to the biggest door in the basilicom, and for once, I saw something I thought was better than pudding. And I was right, what a great time I had...

**-End of Neptune's Story-**


	5. Iris

**This part is a sequel to: Blanc**

**This part is concurrent with: Neptune, Vert**

**This part is a prequel to: Rainbow (Epilogue)**

For all updates on fics of mine follow onedi281 on twitter.

Ok so time to announce my next project since this one is nearing it's end. It will be a series of Vocaloid one shots with the pairing being Luka and Miku. Not sure what personalities I should give them, working on that xD. Also they will be human since I don't believe in robot sex. Lastly, they will all have happy endings because I hate sad endings, so no character death, just fluff. The original name for this chapter is: Hypersomnia is a bitch. So this chapter took a while because I am so addicted to Elsword.

Colors of Love - Part 5 (Plutia)

Iris - The Goddess that…zzz…

I walked into Lowee's basilicom as I always do. Rom and Ram always seem happy to see me, but...well…they always seem to be concerned about how their sister acts when near me.

"Hey Blanny...how are you today…*yawn*"

"Oh! Plutia! Don't sneak up on me like that…"

"I was thinking that...maybe we could...do something together…today…"

"Hmm? What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"So what movie is it that you wanted to see?" Blanc stared at me with the most serious expression she has.

"Oh its the movie about Planeptune of course! And Neppy Jr. is in it too!" I jumped as I screamed Neppy Jr...something about that name just rolls off of the tongue. "...Is there a problem Blanny…"

"No it's nothing...c'mon, lets go, we are going to miss the movie if we loiter around here for too long."

"Nepu!? Blanc and Plutie are here!?" Oh great, of course that idiot had to be here.

"Hmm, well at least there is someone competent to talk to…" I am actually quite glad that Noire was here as well, there was no way I could deal with both Neptune and Blanny when they argue.

"So Noire, what's it like being with someone who is flat?" I am not quite sure what Blanny is getting at here.

"Oh it's not a problem, I can just have her transform, unlike with you…"

"What was that!? You bitch! I'll rip your tongue out!"

"You were the one who asked in the first place."

"Oh c'mon Noire, I know that I have a hot bod and all but…"

"Stay out of this Neptune!" Both Blanc and Noire shouted at the same time.

-After The Movie, In Lowee's Basilicom-

"Blanny, I wanna do stuff…"

"Like what?"

"Like how Neppy and Noire were kissing during the movie, how come we can't do stuff like that…?"

"W-what do you mean…?" Blanny looked away from me as she twiddled her thumbs, I would imagine she had been blushing.

"Oh I see...I don't look good enough for you do I…?" I had a grin on my face as I transformed. "How about now…"

"Urk, if you want to be that way…" Blanny transformed. "At least let us be on equal grounds." Blanc then proceeded to push me onto her bed.

"You don't think you can actually get away with dominating me can you? Ahahaha!" I reversed our positions quickly, I saw her eyes, they were filled with lust. "Isn't it wonderful that everything is going according to plan?"

"W-what do you mean?" She said with a fierce blush.

"Why do you think I wanted to go to a movie theater in Planeptune instead of Lowee? It's because I knew Neppy and Noire would be there, and I knew that there was no way those two lovebirds would be able to go through a movie without kissing. I could then use that as leverage to have you all to myself…"

"W-what if Rom and Ram walk in on us…?"

"Oh don't worry, I asked a favor of Mina, she took them out for the day."

"How could you of all people come up with a plan like this?"

"You are forgetting, I have the highest base int stat of all the main characters…" Blanc's mouth was agape, what a perfect opportunity to initiate a kiss…

"P-please! Don't hurt me!"

"I wouldn't risk injuring my little Blanny…"

-Later that day-

"...I'm so glad I met you Plutia." Blanc laid nestled in my arms as she fell asleep, her face was as cute as ever…

**End of Plutia's Story**


	6. Green

**This part is a sequel to: (Chika, Blanc, Noire)**

**This part is concurrent with: (Neptune, Plutia)**

**This part is a prequel to: Rainbow (Epilogue)**

All thats left after this is an epilogue D: And the Neptunia anime has officially ended...except for an OVA in March, but that's a ways away from now.

Colors of Love - Part 6 (Vert)

Green - The Goddess That Overcame Her Desires

"Lady Vert! You've been playing for far too long!"

"Hm? It's not like you can make me stop you know? How many times have you tried recently? I lost count…"

"We finally got together and you won't even pay any attention to me!" I took of my headphones with a sigh. She did have a point didn't she...Maybe if I spend a bit of time with her she will get off of my back…

"Chika, what is it that you exactly want to do?"

"Well, um, you see…" Chika turned away, her face flushed a bright crimson.

"I see…" I snuck up on Chika from behind and wrapped my hands around her neck. "You mean something like this correct?" I began to fondle her breasts.

"L-Lady Vert…" moaned Chika.

"Just Vert is fine my dear...I like to think of us as equals."

"As you wish...my Vert…"

* * *

"Dearest? It's time to wake up."

"Ugh, but i'm still tired…" I moaned, she did have a point however, we had been sleeping for over ten hours. "I was hoping to spend more time with you today…"

"I would love to...but you do have to get some work done first…"

"Fine...but then I want to play some 4GO, don't worry, we will spend plenty of time together tonight, ok?"

"You really know how to control me...Vert…"

"I've been with you for centuries, it's only natural…" I snuggled up next to Chika and kissed her neck before leaving for the workroom.

"You are actually going to do work? Are you sick or something? The Vert I know would never do work of her own volition. "

"Don't worry Chika, I just want you to be happy thats all." Chika had the biggest blush on her face, it was so cute…

"Just don't overwork yourself okay…?"

"Alright...you don't have to worry about me okay? I would never do anything to worry you…"

After an exhausting day of work I went to check on Chika, who was of course, waiting to cater to my every need.

"Vert...how was work, is there anything you need?"

I shrugged. "Well there is one thing…" I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the bedroom. "I think i've more than earned this time with you, wouldn't you agree?"

"You don't need to earn the time that you want to spend with me...you can have me whenever you want…"

"Mm Chika, you are still just as good at kissing…"

"I made sure to be prepared for you after all…"

* * *

"Vert wake up!"

"What…"

"Noire wants us to head to her basilicom."

"Why?"

"Something about a surprise for Neptune, i'm not really sure myself…

**End Of Vert's Story**


	7. Rainbow

This chapter is short because I used up all of the fluff material...and its cheesy...and I gave Chika the best ending...and did I mention it's cheesy?...and it is now done…on another note, BlazBlue anime :D

Colors of Love - Part 7 (Epilogue)

Rainbow - The Future That We Yearned For

As the doors in Noire's basilicom opened, Neptune was greeted with the best thing she could imagine...A giant blob of pudding shaped like herself.

"This is the best thing ever!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it...all of the other CPUs helped make it, even Chika." Noire was staring at her feet, too embarrassed to look Neptune in the eye.

"That part is soooo cute!" Neptune was pointing at the puddings bottom.

"What? I don't remember putting anything special there…" Noire examined the bottom and sure enough, she found two plushies of herself and Neptune, in a position where they were hugging eachother. "Why do you do these things without asking me, Plutia…?"

**-Lowee's Basilicom-**

"Hey Blanny! Don't you think this is soooo cute?"

"Wha-AHHHH GET OFF OF ME!" Plutia had tackled Blanc to the ground and she was holding a pair of what looked like, blue slippers that had the same bear design as hers.

"These are like my slippers...! Except they are blue...like your outfit! Now we can match!"

"...Um...thanks…" Blanc didn't quite know how to respond. Ever since they finished making the pudding statue of Neptune, Plutia had gotten especially clingy. Perhaps she wanted to be as close to Blanc as Neptune is to Noire.

**-Leanbox's Basilicom-**

"Lady V- I mean Vert, I still can't quite get used to treating you as equal to myself…"

"I wouldn't feel comfortable being in a relationship if the other party acted like a servant to me. Besides, we are both CPUs, so there is no reason to address me as your superior…"

"T-thank you Vert…" Chika fell into Vert's arms, knowing that they would be able to spend eternity together...


End file.
